Caught In The Middle Of The Spotlight
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Rachel is forced to bring her older brother Blaine as her prom date - an older brother that no one, not even her best gay, knew that she had. It was going to be the perfect deception, except she never counted on Blaine seeing Kurt.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee. **

* * *

This year was supposed to be _perfect_. She started the year with the perfect boyfriend, the lead in the school play, sung solos at sectionals and regionals and armed with her best gay (conveniently the brother of said perfect boyfriend), was able to survive senior year with significantly less drama. Or so she thought. Until last week when she had told Finn that nothing would keep her from her dream of moving to New York and being a star, and he had asked her if she would consider staying in Ohio for awhile with him until he could afford to move up there with her and she had laughed in his face and said no. It wasn't that she didn't love Finn, she did, but love didn't pay the bills and her dreams were bigger than living in Ohio. Rachel wasn't scared to move to the big city and she didn't need excuses like Finn did. She was ready to go. And so when Finn had broken up with her, sure, it hurt, but she knew that it was pain that she could profit on.

The only thing that sucked was that he broke up with her right before senior prom. Junior prom had been a disaster, with Finn going with Quinn and Rachel going with Jesse and Finn getting into a fight with Jesse resulting them to get thrown out. This year was supposed to be perfect. She was going to have the perfect date, the perfect night, and it couldn't be perfect if she went alone. All the boys in New Directions had dates – well except for Kurt – but going with Kurt would only appear as a pity date for either one of them, and Rachel was tired of being treated like a leper with guys (other than Finn of course). Which left jocks – who tormented her so they were out, and Jacob – who, ew, not even if he was the last person on earth, and anyway, she had heard rumors that he already had a date. So naturally, she only had one option.

* * *

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Blaine chuckled as he answered his phone.

"Hello to you too Rach. Yes, I've been doing great here at college, not like you ever call to check up on me."

"I'm sorry I don't call you Blaine. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you take me to senior prom?"

"Can't you drive yourself?"

"No…I mean like…can you be my date to my senior prom?" Rachel barely whispered out the question – slightly ashamed that she had to ask her _brother_ to be her date.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine spluttered on the other end.

"Finn dumped me last week and now I don't have a date for senior prom and this year was supposed to be perfect and I was going to go to prom and not look like a loser like I have every year in high school and prove to everyone that Finn wasn't just dating me out of pity and no one knows I have a brother anyway and you don't look like me and it's not like we're _biologically_ related since you were adopted and it's not like I'm going to make you kiss me or anything because like gross but you're older and attractive and I can leave McKinley with people thinking I'm something more than slushee target practice." Rachel finished and took a big gulp of air, waiting for Blaine's response.

"Sure." Rachel could hear Blaine chuckling on the other line.

"Really?"

"Really. As long as I don't have to kiss you, cause biological or not, you're my little sister. And I like cock."

"Yes Blaine, I'm aware of that."

"And you don't have one."

"Blaine!"

"Unless there's something you'd like to tell me? I always thought Finn was kind of gay."

"OK BLAINE." Rachel squealed, her face turning red as she tried not to think about her brother and other boys, which turned into her brother and Finn and just ew. Finally after Blaine stopped laughing, they worked out the rest of the details before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_Rachel Berry would not become a laughing stock at McKinley High_, Rachel thought to herself.. Not her senior year. She was destined for greater things and it all starts with senior prom.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to Glee/FOX. **

* * *

"He's taller than me, with curly hair, and he's got gorgeous eyes and he sings…"

"Mmhmm." Kurt nodded and smiled in all the right places as Rachel droned on and on about her new prom date. "Where did you meet him again?"

"Community theatre."

"He sounds gay."

"What?" Rachel looked a little flustered at Kurt's suggestion. "There are PLENTY of straight men who do community theatre and sing and dance thankyouverymuch. Like Finn! He's straight and did all that."

"Yeah, and before he was my brother, I seriously thought we'd date so." Kurt looked down to inspect his nails as he talked.

"He's not gay, Kurt." Rachel huffed before smacking Kurt in the arm with a magazine.

"Whatever you say, Rachel." Kurt decided to drop it – there was no use trying to argue with Rachel about sexuality – her gay-dar was worse than Finn's dancing.

It's not that Kurt is jealous that Rachel has a date – back when she was still going with Finn, Kurt had come to terms with the fact that he would be going alone. It just annoyed Kurt that RACHEL of all people could get another date. Finn is Kurt's brother so he has no negative thoughts, but Finn is an idiot. And being in love with Rachel is just a side effect. And the fact that someone ELSE finds her attractive, and yet no one found Kurt attractive, sometimes it just got annoying. Kurt felt like hating her date, just on principle.

It's really too bad though that Kurt didn't have a date from prom, because he looks FANTASTIC. He decided against doing another skirt/kilt this year, instead choosing a crisp white suite with a bright pink bow tie. it was a lot simpler than he usually goes, but simplicity goes a long way in this case. He pinned his own boutonniere into his lapel – because he WILL look prom ready, even if he doesn't have a date, and grabbed his things before heading out to prom.

* * *

"Ow Blaine! Don't stab me with the corsage! Don't you know how to put these on?" Rachel snatched the corsage out of Blaine's hands, turning to her dads.

"No Rachel, I do not have practice doing things that are date – related for females considering I like cock."

"Blaine!" Rachel screeched, scandalized.

"And we've deduced that you don't have one so.." Rachel flushed awkwardly before she turned away to let one of her dads pin her corsage on.

"Blaine. Please try to refrain mentioning how much you like c – gentlemen over ladies," Rachel stuttered. "Tonight you're supposed to be my straight male date."

"Oh yeah. Deal. But if there's a cute boy then I can't be held responsible for my body's reactions."

"Blaine. These are _high school _boys. Ew." Rachel chastised, straightening her corsage before batting Blaine's hand away and fixing Blaine's boutonniere so that it was straight.

"And yet I'm going with a _high school_ girl." Blaine pointed out.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, picking up her matching clutch and shawl before turning back towards Blaine, her eyes softened with appreciation.

"But thank you Blaine." Rachel whispered before rocking up slightly to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now come on," Blaine offered Rachel his arm, "let's rock this." Rachel flashed him one of her Broadway smiles and took his offered arm.

Their dads took a few more pictures of then together, and after an awkward (on Rachel's part) conversation about how "at least we don't have to threaten him to keep his hands to himself" while Blaine repeatedly interjected "because I like cock" and Rachel turned steadily redder and redder as her family talked before she finally was able to pull Blaine out of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee. Um this chapter has a lot of Blaine saying overly sexual things so if you don't like Blaine basically talking about his dick, then...sorry? It also gets a bit angsty, but like, Kurt thinks Blaine is straight so there's really no way to go about this without making it a wee bit angsty. **

** Songs are Safety Dance - Men Without Hats & Tongue Tied - Group Love.**

* * *

The gym looked beautiful – which was saying something because it's the _gym_. Kurt had decided to tag along with Brittany and Santana, and Sugar and Rory. Sure, he was the fifth wheel, but he never felt that way when he was with them – Santana equally hated everyone (although she seemed less frightening to Brittany) and Sugar threw her money at you no matter who you are, and Brittany told you about her cat whenever she had the chance, and Rory was just grateful for another guy even if it was just Kurt.

They had gone out to dinner beforehand, but had to leave early because Santana kept threatening to go "all Lima Heights" on a poor waiter who couldn't seem to stop trying to flirt with Brittany – despite the not-so-subtle hints that the rest of the party had been sending him all evening that she wasn't interested in him. But despite the drama of dinner, Kurt was excited – he could feel his heart racing with the buzz of excitement coursing through his veins.

"It still smells like stale Cheerios practice." Santana whispered in Kurt's ear before pulling dipping Brittany into a kiss in front of the prom photographer for a photo. Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's obvious claiming of Brittany in front of everyone and his eyes scanned around the gym looking for his friends.

"You look miserable. Why don't you go find Berry and be lonely together? You're bringing down my good mood."

"I don't want to hang out with Rachel. She has a date this evening."

"What?" Santana actually looked surprised. "Hobbit got ANOTHER date? Wait, is he one of those blow up dates?" Santana asked, looking serious.

"Finn blew up? Is that why he and Rachel aren't going to prom together anymore? Was he strapped to a bomb?" Brittany asked looking concerned; Santana just reached her hand out to rub Brittany's lower back.

"Wow Rachel has two dates and you have none, Hummel. Must suck to be you."

"Can it, Satan." Kurt snarled as he examined his nails. "I'm going to get punch." Kurt stalked off, leaving Santana to comfort a worried Brittany who was still convinced that Finn had been blown up by a bomb, while Sugar gave the photographer a hundred dollar bill to commandeer the photo booth.

Kurt was ladling himself a cup of punch when he heard a familiar, "Oh Kurt!" and bracing himself, mentally praying that Rachel's date would look like a truck ran over him, Kurt forced a smile to his face and turned around to greet Rachel and her date.

"Kurt! I want you to meet Blaine!" Kurt smiled at Rachel before turning to focus his gaze onto Rachel's date, who was…_gorgeous_. Damn.

"Rachel." Kurt nodded at her before sticking his hand out to greet **"**_Blaine_. Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Kurt tried not to gasp as Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and shook it.

"Oh the famous Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you too." Oh god, his voice was like honey, the way he said Kurt's name nearly made Kurt swoon on the spot. No wonder Rachel liked him. "I've heard _so much_ about you." Kurt arched an eyebrow in Rachel's direction.

"All good things, I hope."

"All wonderful things."

The two boys fell silent; Kurt was trying not to let himself drown in Blaine's beautiful brown eyes and blinding smile.

"Yes well Blaine and I are going to go dance now, we'll see you later, ok Kurt?" Rachel smiled, clapping her hands together, pulling Kurt out of his daze.

"Right. See you guys later. I'm going to go…sit with Tina or something." Kurt stuttered out before he quickly turned away from Rachel and _Blaine_.

* * *

Kurt was gone for a full 10 seconds before Blaine turned to Rachel. "THAT'S the famous Kurt Hummel? Your best gay and biggest competition? WHERE HAS HE BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE? And oh my god I just want to rip his pants off with my teeth, WHY WOULD YOU HIDE HIM FROM ME?" Blaine rambled on to Rachel.

"Oh my god Blaine we had a deal! Don't yell about wanting to rip other boys' pants off with your teeth in public! You're supposed to be in love with me! Also, I'm feeling incredibly awkward with your blatant sexual desire for my best friend and ew ew now I'm having mental images of you guys together and oh god get out get out." Rachel moaned as she hit her head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry Rach. It's just hard to remember that I'm into girls when _that_ is in front of me. My whole body is literally trying to follow him over there – oh man I hope my pants are loose enough, I really didn't anticipate this to happen." Blaine mumbled, looking down at himself while Rachel squeaked and hit Blaine in the shoulder.

"Really Blaine. Please stop."

Blaine finally was pulled out of his musings about Kurt long enough to notice that Rachel had turned really really red. "Fine whatever, come on sis. Let's show these fools how the Anderson-Berry's get down."

"I'm so glad you're going to school for music and not acting because your acting BLOWS." Rachel mumbled under her breath as she pulled Blaine out on the dance floor.

"You wanna know how else I can blow?" Blaine started before Rachel smacked him in the arm again. "Ok ok I'm done I swear." Blaine laughed before he started bouncing around to the music. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" he yelled as the beat of _Safety Dance _pulsed through the sound system.

_We can dance if we want to_  
_We can leave your friends behind_  
_Cause your friends don't dance_  
_And if they don't dance_  
_Well they're no friends of mine._

Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand and twirled her around the floor, singing a long with the song at the top of his lungs, encouraging to Rachel to sing a long with him.

_I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything is out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance._

Rachel was enjoying herself, and despite Blaine's obvious lust for her best friend, Rachel was happy with how the night was turning out. She let Blaine dip her dramatically and spin her out before she saw Kurt bopping his head in the corner sitting next to Tina, both looking obviously bored. Kurt looked up and they made eye contact and Rachel smiled, crooking her finger to beckon Kurt and Tina over to where she and Blaine were dancing. Kurt shrugged and grabbed Tina's hand and shimmied his way onto the dance floor, laughing and dancing with his friends. The song then switched over to another, Rachel grabbed Tina's hands to spin themselves around, leaving Kurt to awkwardly dance around with Blaine, who's overzealous two-step bounce dance thing was making Kurt laugh, thus feel less awkward.

_Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't..._

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt by the wrist, sending jolts of pleasure up Kurt's spine as he tried not to blush when Blaine began to spin him around, before spinning Kurt into Blaine's body. Blaine's other arm immediately reached out to catch Kurt and hold him close, as Blaine began to sing a long to the song, less obnoxiously than he had before, almost as if he was singing to Kurt.

_One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes and your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

Kurt could feel his heart thudding in his chest; he felt like he was about to explode. Here was this _attractive_ and older boy, holding him, **in public** without shame, singing to him, _at prom_. Kurt relished in the moment, before he was reminded that this wasn't his date, but _**Rachel's**_** date**. Kurt suddenly jerked back, like he'd been burned. _Stupid stupid he's not singing to you. He's Rachel's very attractive, older, _straight _date, he's not into you._ Kurt chastised himself as he walked away without a word to anyone. He didn't look back and see Blaine standing there, staring after him with a wounded puppy look on his face, and he didn't see the way that Rachel was looking at Blaine; like she was deciding whether she wanted to be remembered well or whether she wanted to help her brother and her best friend out.

_Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't..._

* * *

******I know, I know it gets better the next chapter, I promise. I am incapable of letting things end sad. And now that I've remembered that I'm writing this (and have found my notes) I will update more frequently than I have been. I apologize. I'm terrible with WIPs. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize profusely that it has taken me like 4 months to update this but I got busy with life and then forgot where I was going with this and other shenanigans. Hopefully I should have the end posted either tonight or sometime this week. I don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee/Ryan Murphy/people that aren't me. Enjoy.**

* * *

The prom was in full swing and Kurt was having fun, despite everything. He had spent the last hour dancing with Tina until Mike came over and swept her away, leaving Kurt to Santana and Brittany. It was a little hard being the only one without a date, but for the most part his friends were fairly non-exclusive. Kurt had been actively avoiding being around Rachel and Blaine since earlier in the night when they had danced together. It's not that Kurt didn't like Blaine, quite the opposite. But Blaine was so…_perfect_ and it just hurt too much that once again Rachel Berry got everything good. But it was Kurt's senior prom and he was not going to be bitter. "This sucks." Kurt muttered under his breath, picking at the table cloth, not noticing that someone was coming towards him.

"It's not _that_ bad." A voice said. Kurt jerked his head upwards, recognizing the honey-like voice that spoke.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt spoke, praying that he didn't sound as breathless outside as he sounded in his head. This is Rachel's date. This is Rachel's hot, straight, older date, don't blush, don't flirt, don't stare, don't stare.

"Hi." Blaine grinned. "Do you want some punch?"

"I-uh, what?" Kurt wasn't sure what was happening but Rachel's perfect date seemed to want to talk to him. Probably out of pity.

"Punch? Do you want some?"

"Um…no thanks." Kurt looked down at the table, hoping that it was dark enough in the gym so Blaine couldn't see him blush. Wow, no wonder no one wanted to date him. He can't even hold a conversation about a drink without feeling like an idiot.

"Ok. So, what are your plans after graduation?" Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was still talking to him.

"Um I'm going to Parsons in New York; I'm going to be studying fashion design."

"Really? I thought the plan had always been you and Rachel running off to NYADA together to become huge Broadway stars." Blaine replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"That used to be the plan until the beginning of my Junior year when my dad had a huge heart attack and was in a coma and the people in Glee club were there for me but sometimes kind of stifling so I needed to find a new hobby to throw myself into when I couldn't handle being around other people and I kind of fell into fashion design. It was something I could do while I waited by his bedside for him to wake up. I still love singing, but fashion seems much more concrete."

"Is Rachel aware of these plans? Because she still seems to think that you two are going to move in with each other in a quaint little apartment that's barely big enough for the both of you but 'that doesn't matter Blaine because it will be ours and we will take on the city together!'" Blaine finished with a fairly impressive impression of Rachel that had Kurt laughing.

"Wow. You seem to know a lot about me and I know almost nothing about you." Kurt joked.

"Yeah well you and Rachel have been friends for years and she's always yammering on about you so I pick things up." Kurt was confused. He thought that Rachel had just met Blaine but it sounded like Rachel had known Blaine for a long time.

"How did you and Rachel meet again?" Kurt asked.

"Uhhh we went to middle school together." Blaine replied.

"Rachel told me she met you through community theatre this past summer."

"Oh. Yeah. We uh, reconnected this past summer…" Blaine trailed off before flashing Kurt a grin. "Rachel is right. I'm a terrible liar. Good thing I have my good looks and charm to fall back on, right?" Blaine laughed before he leaned forward a bit, suddenly that much closer to Kurt. "Ok so I have to tell you because really, Rachel is a terrible person for not telling you the truth, but I'm not actually Rachel's hot straight boyfriend but I'm her – "

"Blaine! There you are!" Rachel sat down with a flourish and a bright smile. "Hi Kurt!" Rachel flashed Kurt a too wide smile before turning back towards Blaine. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Well Blaine here was just telling me about how right you were that he's a terrible liar." Kurt replied, still looking at Blaine curiously, not missing the way Blaine blushed.

"Oh Blaine I love this song!" Rachel cut in, grabbing Blaine by the arm.

"But I was – "

"You can tell him later Blaine. Come on." Rachel pulled him onto the dance floor leaving Kurt alone and even more confused than he was in the first place. What was Blaine going to tell him?

* * *

"Rachel that was rude." Blaine said as soon as they were out of earshot of Kurt.

"I know. And I'll apologize to him later. But you were about to ruin my perfect evening and I just couldn't let you do that."

"Rachel." Blaine gave her his best big-brother-is-reprimanding-you face. "Is this really the perfect evening for you? You're spending almost the whole night avoiding your best friend, who might I add, is very attractive and looks miserable because his best friend is lying to him and ruining what could be a fabulous night because she's too self-centered about her own appearances to let someone else have a good night."

"Don't be mean to me, Blaine. You said you would come as my date. Why do you care so much?"

"Did you know he is going to Parson's in the fall? He wants to be a fashion designer, not a Broadway star."

"He always says that, but he'll miss performing once he's in the city and breathing it all in."

"Rachel." Blaine stopped dancing with her, taking a step back. "What is happening with you? Are you listening to yourself? I mean sure, you've always been a little bit self-centered, but not when it concerns your friends." Rachel flinched at being called self-centered, only softening when Blaine placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, tell your favorite brother what's going on."

"You're my only brother. And don't refer to yourself as such here." Rachel finally caved, letting her head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. "I miss Finn. I thought I would be ok the last bit of this year without him because next year I'd be in New York with my best friend and we would take on the world and I wouldn't have time for a relationship because I'd be too busy being a star. I just didn't factor in lasting the rest of the school year and the summer before my life began. And then Kurt sprung the Parsons thing on me a week after Finn and I broke up and I just feel like everything I had ever planned out is falling apart." Rachel sniffled against Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh Rachel." Blaine brought his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Your life is not falling apart. You don't need Finn. You'll do fine without him. And Kurt is still coming up to New York with you. You might not be going to the same school, but you two will be ok. As long as you fix things with him, because he is like a sad little puppy over there." Blaine turned to look at Kurt still sitting at the table alone. "I just want to gather him up in my arms and hug him and wipe his tears and get lost in his beautiful eyes and maybe brush his bangs away from his face and I'll lean in close because he'll have an eyelash and he'll close his eyes and I'll – "

"Blaine!" Rachel pushed at Blaine's shoulder, pulling him from his rambles. Blaine turned back to face Rachel, blushing as he realized what he just said out loud.

"Right. So advice from awesome older brother Blaine is that you should go apologize for being a pain to Kurt and explain who I am."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hips, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I like cock. And I would like to get to know his." Blaine stated matter of factly.

"Blaine! You can't just **say** things like that to me! Ew I didn't need that mental image!" Rachel screeched, causing the people around them to scatter.

"What! You asked!"

"How do you go from cuteness like brushing his tears away to talking about his…" Rachel trailed off, her face pink with embarrassment to be talking about her best friend in such a crude manner with her brother.

"Cock?" Blaine supplied.

"Can you **please** stop saying that word in front of me?" Rachel cried, causing Blaine to laugh.

"I'll make you a deal. You go explain this situation to Kurt and I'll stop mentioning how soft his hands look and how much I'd like to feel them wrapped around my – "

"Blaine Anderson I swear if you finish that sentence I will hide your hair gel!" Rachel threatened. Blaine threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Go make him happy." Blaine said, nudging Rachel towards Kurt.

"I thought that was your job." Rachel muttered to herself.

"You bet your sweet ascot it is." Blaine giggled following Rachel over to the table where Kurt was sitting.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's the final part. I apologize again for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this. Songs used are 4ever by The Veronicas and Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper - neither of which I own. Characters belong to FOX/Glee/Ryan Murphy/people who aren't me.**

* * *

Kurt was miserable. He almost wished he didn't even bother coming tonight. That's not completely true, he looked fabulous and he was here with all of his friends, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit bitter that he was the only one without a date. And yes, Rachel was his best friend, but how did SHE get two dates to prom when he couldn't even swing a platonic friendship date? And yeah, this is Ohio, not really known for its gay population, but still. He had at least counted on being bitterly single with Rachel tonight. Kurt looked up from the table when he heard people walking towards him. Oh speak of the devil, he thought to himself.

"Rachel." Kurt gave her a slight nod, trying hard to keep the grimace out of his voice.

"Kurt I have to tell you something." Rachel started before she stopped herself. "Wait that's all wrong. Kurt, I want to introduce you to someone." Rachel turned around and grabbed Blaine by the hand and pulled him next to her.

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine." Kurt raised his eyebrow at Rachel before replying.

"Rachel. I met Blaine. Has Puck finally succeeded in spiking the punch?" Kurt turned around quickly, arching his back and craning his neck to see the punch bowl; like he could tell from here if there was alcohol in it or not. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat at the site of Kurt's pale neck stretched out in front of him.

"No I haven't been drinking the punch, I don't trust a bowl of juice in this school – let's be serious Kurt." Rachel said, pulling Kurt's attention back to her. "Who you met before was Blaine my date, but now I want you to meet the real Blaine. Kurt, this is my older brother, Blaine." Blaine grinned, his teeth nearly blinding Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard. Your who?" Kurt could barely breath. Rachel had a brother? That's right, she did. She had a brother that was currently a junior in college and he rarely came around because when he wasn't at school he lived with his biological mother. Wait a minute – wasn't Rachel's brother gay?

"Hi. I'm Blaine. I'm Rachel's awesome older brother." Blaine winked at Kurt before sticking out his hand. Kurt, still somewhat bewildered, took Blaine's hand and oh his hands were rough with calluses but for some reason it felt really good against Kurt's hand.

"Ooh Rachel I was right, his hands are really soft." Blaine smirked before letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Rachel – isn't your brother gay?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Kurt felt himself blush and quickly looked down at his hands in his lap but not before he saw the grin stretched across Blaine's face.

"Yes. Very gay. And might I add that you look absolutely ravishing tonight, Kurt." Blaine said as he gracefully dropped into the chair next to Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt blushed again.

"Well I'm glad you two are happy. I need to go find a good bathroom stall to hide in when everyone finds out that I took my brother as my date to my senior prom because I didn't want to go alone." Rachel cut in with a dramatic flair; but Kurt could hear the softness in her voice.

"Who says anyone is going to find out?" Kurt asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that the people who feed on gossip to live aren't going to find out what is going on when I'm ok with my best friend slow dancing with my date to Cyndi Lauper's _Time After Time_?" Rachel replied, this time not even hiding her smile.

"That's oddly specific." Kurt mused before the opening notes of _Time After Time_ started playing. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine and Rachel shared a look across the table. Rachel waved her hand at Blaine as if to say, "get a move on!" before she flopped down into an empty chair. Blaine smiled before he stood up, holding his hand out to Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, barely able to contain a squeal of delight as Kurt nodded and accepted his hand.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after - _

Once they reached the dance floor Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him and the two boys began to sway slowly together to the music.

_Sometimes you picture me -_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said -_

_Then you say - go slow -_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

Blaine spun Kurt out and then spun him back in right before leaning in close, so close that Kurt could smell his cologne mixed with soap, a scent that was so specifically male and so specifically Blaine. Kurt filed it away in his memory to remember this moment forever. Blaine began to sing along with the chorus into Kurt's ear, his voice low, almost crooning as he danced with Kurt.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, they had danced together earlier that night, but that was when that Kurt thought that Blaine was off limits. But it seems like Rachel only told Kurt about Blaine because… maybe Blaine liked him?

"So I have to ask, although I almost don't want to." Kurt asked softly.

"There's nothing to be scared of, ask away." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer.

"What made Rachel suddenly decide to tell me the truth about you? She seemed pretty eager to stop you from telling me earlier."

"Because I may or may not have said some inappropriate things to her about what I want to do with you." Kurt pulled away from Blaine slightly, unsure of how to react to that. "Oh no! I meant I t was mixed in with some sweet things but I just get over excited when I see someone I'm attracted to and I just word vomit – and I don't censor myself." Blaine rushed over his words as he pulled Kurt back into his arms, not ready to have Kurt leave them yet.

"You think I'm attractive?" Kurt questioned timidly, still not quite believing that this was happening.

"Didn't I call you ravishing at some point? I don't say that to just anybody; I only say that to people I like." Blaine spun Kurt around again before he dipped him.

Kurt held his head up for a moment before asking, "you like me?"

"What's not to like?" Kurt let his head fall back right before Blaine pulled him up.

"But I just met you."

"Technically. But Rachel always talks about you and when I walked in and found out that you were **the **Kurt Hummel that she always speaks so highly of, I kind of couldn't help myself."

"**The **Kurt Hummel? I feel special now." Kurt quipped.

"You should. It's very rare that my sister talks about someone just as much as she talks about herself." Kurt flushed again. Kurt realized that the song had changed and he stopped dancing.

"Well, thank you for the dance." Kurt said as he stepped back, out of Blaine's arms, suddenly feeling colder.

"Hey where are you going?" Blaine asked softly before pulling Kurt back in towards him. "Dance with me?" Blaine asked again, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's face so Kurt is forced to look him in the eye.

"It's not even a slow song anymore." Kurt replied, a twinkle in his eye, as the opening notes to _4ever _by The Veronicas came blasting over the speakers.

"So?" Kurt shrugged before letting himself get swept up by Blaine. Blaine leaned in close, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's, the bass of the music reverberating around them. Blaine let his gaze linger on Kurt's lips before he brought his eyes back up to Kurt's.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Kurt whispered, surprised at himself for saying it. Blaine smiled before he gently put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and brought him in for a sweet kiss. It was like time stood still; for just that moment Kurt was kissing Blaine and Blaine was kissing Kurt and nothing else mattered. Everyone else was jumping and dancing and acting crazy, but Kurt didn't notice because he was finally getting his first kiss from an amazing guy, who **liked** Kurt.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

Blaine pulled back from the kiss. "You are so wonderful." Blaine murmured before he grabbed Kurt by both his hands and they both began jumping around and dancing wildly to the music, getting lost in the crowd and the music and with each other and everyone else. Kurt didn't think it much, but for once, bless Rachel Berry. Kurt shot Blaine a smile as Blaine spun Kurt around one more time before he pulled him into his arms and the two of them stood there, rocking with each other to the music, not having a care in the world, because Kurt knew, he _knew_ that he could spend the rest of his life happily in Blaine's arms. And Kurt had a good feeling that Blaine would be ok with that.


End file.
